Current airplane lavatories are typically single, small units that include a commode and a sink. For example, the current aft end of the BOEING 777 commercial airplane, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a group of 6 individual lavatories. These six lavatories serve approximately 200 people. Therefore, each lavatory must serve approximately 34 people. When a passenger uses the lavatory unit, all the amenities of the unit are unavailable for use by another passenger—even when the passenger only occupies the unit to just use the sink. This can result in long lines of people waiting in the aisle for an available lavatory.
In order to reduce waiting times for aircraft lavatories, it may be attempted to increase the number of lavatories on board an aircraft. However, installing more lavatories also reduces the available space for passenger seats. This results in a decrease in the ability of such an aircraft to generate revenue for an airline.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide more access to aircraft lavatory facilities with reduced wait times for passengers without adversely impacting revenue generation of an airplane. However, there is an unmet need to improve the efficiency of aircraft lavatories.
Further, airlines have indicated that passengers often have difficulty locating necessities in the lavatory. For example, passengers may not be sure where to find paper towels, how to get to the trashcan, or how to flush the toilet. This can lead to frustrated passengers and dirty facilities. Traditionally, items in the lavatory have been stored in discrete locations, which can cause them to be difficult for passengers to find. Placards are often included in lavatories, but placards can result in too many words to focus on or confusing symbols the passenger may not understand. Placards may also be subject to vandalization. Therefore, there is an unmet need to improve instructions for using an aircraft lavatory.
Moreover, passengers have also expressed a desire for enhanced lighting in the lavatory, especially around the mirror in order to prepare themselves for meetings after flights, etc. Thus, there is an unmet need to provide enhanced lighting in a lavatory.